Harpers Bazaar's Next Top Model Cycle 3
Harpers Bazaar's Next Top Model, Cycle 3 is the third cycle of Harpers Bazaar's Next Top Model. It will premier in January 2012. The winner will receive a $100,000 contract with Lancome Paris, a contract with IMG Models,the cover of Harper's Bazaar ''as well as a 6-Page spread and a fashion spread in ''French Vogue ''as well as the cover. The judges this Cycle are supermodel Coco Rocha as well as supermodels Janice Dickinson and Anja Rubik. The international destination for this cycle is to be announced. This is an FNTM contest and is on Youtube. This is not for real and this is no way affiliated with Harper's Bazaar, IMG Models, Lancome Paris, and French Vogue. The international destinations for this Cycle is London, United Kingsom & Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia. The winner was Kimberly Rydzewski (FashionMonzter). Episode summaries Casting Week ''First aired: December 15, 2011 Coco Rocha hosted casting week and the Final 14 girls were choosen. Episode 1 First aired: December 23, 2011 The Final 14 arrived in Los Angeles, California where host Coco Rocha introduced them to their Top Model Mansion. Coco Rocha told the girls that their first photo shoot of the Cycle involved new heights. They had to embody Fashion Gargoyles. At the Judging, the Judges were impressed by Ioanna, Allison and Montana. The judges were disapointed to learn that the user of Hannah closed their account. as well as Shannon and Teyona did not do the photo shoot. At the elimination, Ioanna recieved the first call-out for turning out a ferocious photo. Hannah, Shannon and Teyona were the bottom three. In the end, the Judges decided to send all three of them home for their lack of commitment to the show and for Hannah's user closing their account. After Hannah, Shannon and Teyona left the Judging Room, Coco and the Judges announced a huge twist. The huge twist was Angelea Preston and Nicole Linkletter were brought in to replace Shannon Stewart and Teyona Anderson. *'First call-out:' Ioanna Dedi *'Bottom three:' Hannah Jones, Shannon Stewart & Teyona Anderson *'Eliminated:' Hannah Jones, Shannon Stewart & Teyona Anderson *'Replacements:' Angelea Preston & Nicole Linkletter Episode 2 First aired: December 31, 2011 *'First call-out: '''Montana Cox *'Bottom two: None *'Eliminated: '''Alexandria Everett & Caris Eves Episode 3 ''First aired: January 8th, 2012 *'First call-out: '''Ioanna Dedi *'Bottom two: 'None *'Eliminated: 'Ksenia Kahnovich & Natasha Galkina Episode 4 ''First aired: January 14th, 2012 *'First call-out: '''Allison Harvard *'Bottom two: 'None *'Eliminated: 'Neele Hehemann Episode 5 ''First aired: January 20th, 2012 *'First call-out: '''Kimberly Rydzewski *'Bottom two: 'Angelea Preston & Joanna Broomfield *'Eliminated: 'Angelea Preston & Joanna Broomfield Episode 6 ''First aired: January 25th, 2012 *'First call-out: '''Kimberly Rydzewski *'Bottom two: 'Kelsey Martinovich & Nicole Linkletter *'Eliminated: 'Nicole Linkletter Episode 7 ''First aired: January 30th, 2012 *'First call-out: '''Allison Harvard *'Eliminated: 'Kelsey Martinovich Episode 8 ''First aired: February 5th, 2012 *'First call-out: '''Ioanna Dedi *'Bottom Two: 'Allison Harvard & Montana Cox *'Eliminated: 'Montana Cox Episode 9 ''First aired: February 12th, 2012 *'First call-out: '''Ioanna Dedi *'Bottom Two: 'Allison Harvard & Kimberly Rydzewski *'Eliminated: 'Allison Harvard Episode 10 (Season Finale) ''First aired: February 22, 2012 *'Final Two: '''Ioanna Dedi & Kimberly Rydzewski *'Harpers Bazaar's Next Top Model: 'Kimberly Rydzewski Eliminated ''(ages stated are at time of contest) Contestants (ages stated are at time of contest) '''Call-Out Order